The present invention generally relates to an improved comfort device to be used with a nasal mask. In particular, the device is useful in combination with masks which are used for the treatment of respiratory conditions and assisted respiration. The invention assists in fitting the mask to the face as well.
Nasal masks are commonly used in the treatment of respiratory conditions and sleep disorders by delivering a flow of breathable gas to a patient to either assist the patient in respiration or to provide a therapeutic form of gas to the patient to prevent sleep disorders such as obstructive sleep apnea. These nasal masks typically receive a gas through a supply line which delivers gas into a chamber formed by walls of the mask. The mask is generally a semi-rigid mask which has a face portion which encompasses at least the wearer""s nostrils Additionally, the mask may be a full face mask. The mask is normally secured to the wearer""s head by straps. The straps are adjusted to pull the mask against the face with sufficient force to achieve a gas tight seal between the mask and the wearer""s face. Gas is thus delivered to the mask through the aperture to the wearer""s nasal passages and/or mouth.
One of the problems that arises with the use of the mask is that in order for the straps to be tight, the mask is compressed against the wearer""s face and may push unduly hard on the wearer""s nose. Additionally, the mask may move around vis-à-vis the wearer""s face. Thus, there has been provided a forehead support, which provides a support mechanism between the mask and the forehead. This forehead support prevents both the mask from pushing too strongly against the wearer""s nose and/or facial region as well as minimize movement of the mask with the addition of a contact point between the mask and the wearer""s head as well as minimize uncomfortable pressure points of the mask. Additionally, the forehead support may prevent the air flow tube from contacting the wearer""s forehead or face.
Prior to the present invention, the forehead supports were generally a single cushion with a single contact point which may be adjustable by rotation of a screw, with the single cushion pushing on the forehead at a single point. This is oftentimes uncomfortable for the patient, and the adjustability of the distance of the pad for different forehead protuberances oftentimes was difficult if not impossible to be performed. Additionally, a single contact point does not provide necessary lateral support to the mask. Finally, a single contact point may apply too much pressure at the single point.
Examples of prior art nasal masks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,832 and 5,243,971.
There is a need for an improved forehead support for nasal and facial masks which adjusts to different angles on the face.
There is a need for a forehead support for nasal masks which may be adjusted to different forehead shapes.
There is a need for a multi-point forehead support for nasal masks.
These and other advantages will be described in more detail below.
The present invention is directed to an improved forehead support for nasal and facial masks. In particular, the present invention utilizes a dual cantilevered forehead-support which preferably utilizes dual contacts which are arranged at an obtuse angle with respect to one another and which may be easily adjusted for different forehead protuberances. Preferably, the forehead support has two arms extending from the mask or gas supply line, with the two arms engagable into a bridge system wherein the arms may be adjusted to different positions on the bridge allowing optimal positioning of the mask on the face. This achieves even pressure of the mask on the face. The mask also provides an excellent fit which limits movement of the mask during sleep. The forehead support is adjustable such that the support is closer or further away from the front plane of the facial mask. The bridge supports the pad or pads which contact the wearer""s forehead. The support also may allow the mask to be secured such that more pressure is applied to one area of the mask, to seal a leak for example.
The present invention allows the mask user to adjust the angle of the mask to the face. This is possible due to the two point contact of the forehead support to the forehead working in combination with the point of contact of the mask to the face. The system thus has three points of contact, wherein the forehead pads provide two contact points and the mask to the face is a third point of contact. Adjusting the angle of the forehead pads or the distance of the legs to the forehead pads adjusts the angle of the mask vis-à-vis the face of the user. This unique system provides a mask system which can be adjusted to fit the different face angles or profiles required by users.